


The Truth

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Jensen and Misha finally have their hands on the script for "Despair" and decide to run through the confession scene in Jensen's trailer.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	The Truth

They stepped into Jensen’s trailer and closed the door behind them. The scripts they clutched in their hands felt like a heavy weight even though they were just paper and ink. They found a clear space in the middle of the trailer, falling onto their invisible marks.

“Okay,” Jensen said. “We’ll go from ‘leading into a trap’.”

Misha looked down at his script, flicking through the pages and finding the right spot. “Okay, got it.”

“Nice.” Jensen cleared his throat, slipping into the role of Dean. “I just led us into another trap, all because I couldn't hurt Chuck. Because I was angry and because I just needed something to kill, and because that's all I know how to do.”

“Dean...” Misha said in Cas’ voice.

“It was Chuck all along. We shouldn't have left Sam and Jack. We should be there with them right now.” Jensen puts more emotion into his voice. “Everybody's gonna die, Cas. Everybody. I can't stop it. She's gonna get through that door.”

“I know.” Misha said quietly.

“And she's gonna kill you, and then she's gonna kill me.” They met each other’s eye. “I'm sorry.”

Misha glance down at his paper, scanning the next few lines and memorising them. He looked back up toward Jensen. “Wait, there is... There's one thing she's afraid of. There's one thing strong enough to stop her. When Jack was dying, I made a deal to save him.”

Jensen looked scandalised. “You what?”

“Overplaying it a bit,” Misha said.

“Sorry,” Jensen said. He put on a more subtle look of horror. “You what?”

“The price was my life. When I experienced a moment of true happiness, The Empty would be summoned, and it would take me forever.”

Jensen frowned. “Why are you telling me this now?”

Misha stepped a little closer. “I always wondered, ever since I took that burden, that curse, I wondered what it could be? What my true happiness could even look like. I never found an answer because the one thing I want... It's something I know I can't have. But I think I know... I think I know now. Happiness isn't in the having, it's in just being. It's in just saying it.”

Jensen shook his head. “What are you talking about, man?”

Misha pulled a face. “Man?”

“It’s in the script,” Jensen said.

They glanced at their papers to confirm it. Misha sighed. “At least they could have made your dialogue better.”

“It’s all you,” Jensen said. “This is your big moment.”

“Okay.” Misha fell back into the role of Cas, looking down at his script. “I know. I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself the same way our enemies see you. You're destructive, and you're angry, and you're broken. You're “daddy's blunt instrument.” And you think that hate and anger, that's... That's what drives you, that's who you are. It's not. And everyone who knows you see it.

“Everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother for love. You fought for this whole world _for love_. That is who you are. You're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, _loving_ human being I will ever know.”

Misha smiles, crying. “You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell... Knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack... I cared about the whole world because of _you_. You changed me, Dean.”

“You did well getting through that,” Jensen said.

“This isn’t easy,” Misha said.

“I bet.” Jensen slipped back into Dean. “Why does this sound like a goodbye?”

“Because it is.” Misha met his eye. “I love you.”

Jensen frowned down at his script. “This is shit.”

“Just say the line, Jens,” Misha said.

Jensen sighed. “Don't do this, Cas.”

Misha reached up and pulls Jensen toward him, ready to throw him to the side. “Goodbye Dean.”

Jensen catches his hand, letting the script fall to the ground. “Fuck this,” he said.

Misha frowned, opening his mouth to ask what he meant when Jensen stepped in closer. Jensen caught him by the chin, pressing his lips to Misha’s. Misha made a noise of surprise but Jensen didn’t let up. Misha finally surrendered, parting his lips and letting Jensen kiss him deeper.

He finally managed to break the kiss, panting. “This isn’t in the script,” Misha said.

“Fuck the script,” Jensen replied, kissing him again

Misha’s eyebrows rose as he finally let his script fall to the floor. He gripped Jensen by the arms, the other man kissing him deeply. Misha felt hands pushing his jacket back off his shoulders. He helped Jensen remove it, Jensen pulling him backward toward the bedroom.

He realised where this was going. He tried to break away but Jensen was after him, wrapping an arm around his waist and latching onto his neck.

“Jens,” Misha said. “How far you planning on taking this?”

“Pretty far,” Jensen answered, slipping into his Dean voice. “ _Cas_.”

Misha felt his stomach flip. He swallowed and dropped into Cas. _“_ Okay Dean.”

Jensen groaned, kissing him again. Misha let himself be pulled back toward the bed, Jensen pulling his shirt over his head. They slowly undressed each other, Jensen nudging him up onto the bed. Misha climbed onto it, Jensen following him.

Jensen was on him in a second, catching hold of Misha’s wrists and pinning him down. Jensen attacked his neck, licking and sucking at the skin and making Misha squirm. Misha closed his eyes, beginning to pant heavily as he desperately needed friction on his cock. Jensen wasn’t about to give it to him though. He held him down, hovering just out of reach.

“Dean,” Misha panted. “Please.”

“I’ve got you, Cas,” Jensen said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Misha’s mouth. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

“Please,” Misha repeated.

Jensen kissed him again. Misha met his halfway, chasing Jensen’s tongue back into his mouth. Jensen groaned, finally lowering himself down onto Misha’s body. Misha relished the feeling of their bodies flush together. Jensen thrust against him, dragging his cock against Misha’s.

“More,” Misha said.

“I’m getting there, baby,” Jensen said.

He reached for the side table, opening the drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. Misha took the opportunity to reach down with his free hand and encircle it around Jensen’s cock. Jensen swore under his breath, almost dropping the bottle.

Misha began slowly stroking Jensen’s cock, alternating between firm strokes and feather light touches. Jensen rested his head on Misha’s shoulder, rocking his hips in time with Misha’s movements. Misha pressed his lips to the side of Jensen’s head.

Gaining some semblance of control Jensen squeezed some lube onto his fingers, reaching down between Misha’s legs. He bypassed his cock and went straight for his hole. Misha pulled his legs up and spread them wide to give him better access. Jensen kissed him again as he slid one finger inside.

Misha kept stroking him, dragging his thumb over the slit of Jensen’s cock. Jensen gasped against his lips as he hooked his finger up toward Misha’s prostate, earning an answering gasp. They fell into a small battle, trying to earn as many gasps and moans from each other as they could.

By the time Jensen got a third finger inside they were both shaking. Jensen finally broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Misha’s.

“Stop,” he gasped. “You’ve got to stop.”

Misha let his hand slide to the base of Jensen’s cock, gripping it tight to stem his orgasm. Jensen groaned, slipping his hand free of Misha and grabbing his wrist, pushing it up so that it was beside his head. He slicked himself up quickly, positioning himself and slowly easing his way inside of Misha’s willing body.

Jensen pinned both of Misha’s wrists up above his head as he kissed him again. Misha wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, pulling him in close with his thighs. He swore Jensen inched in a little deeper with the move. Then Jensen started thrusting and Misha was on cloud nine.

Neither of them were going to last long and they both knew it. Jensen thrust into Misha’s body at a steady pace, Misha doing his best to rock with him. He longed to stroke his own cock but Jensen kept his hands trapped. They exchanged kisses, breaking apart to pant against each other’s mouths.

Jensen came first, slamming up into Misha’s body. It was enough to tip Misha over the edge, the older man coming untouched between them. As they came down off their highs Jensen let go of Misha’s wrists, Misha wrapping his arms around him.

Jensen grabbed a few tissues so that they could clean up. He tossed them in the direction of the bin as Misha cupped his chin, dragging his lips down for another kiss. They lost themselves in each other, hands sliding over bare skin in gentle caresses.

Hearing a knock on the door they pulled apart in a panic, scrabbling to grab the blankets off the bed and pull them over themselves.

“You guys decent?’ Jared called as he stepped into the trailer with his eyes closed.

“Almost,” Jensen said as they spread the blankets over themselves. “Now we kind of are.”

Jared cracked his eyes open and looked toward them. “Read the script yet?”

“We were just going through it,” Misha answered.

Jared nodded, eyes falling to the scripts on the floor and the trail of clothes to the bed. “I can see that.”

“Jensen got a little carried away,” Misha said.

“Jensen did, huh?” Jared smirked. “It takes two, Misha.”

Misha shrugged.

“We read it,” Jensen confirmed. “You?”

“Yeah.” Jared’s smile disappeared. “It’s bullshit if you ask me.”

“I know, right?” Jensen said. “Dean doesn’t reciprocate.”

“It’s not about the having,” Misha said. “It’s about the wanting.”

“I just hope Dean rescues Cas before the season is over,” Jared said.

“With two episodes left?” Jensen said. “I bet they leave him in the Empty.”

“Cas made his choice,” Misha said. “He sacrificed himself to save Dean. He dies happy. It’s a good ending.”

“No it’s not,” Jensen said. “How can you like this shit?”

“I didn’t say I liked it,” Misha said. “I can just see where they’re coming from.”

“Did you read what they did to Eileen?” Jared asked.

“You mean poofed her out of existence?” Jensen said. “I hope she at least comes back.”

“There’s two episodes to tie up the loose ends,” Misha said. “I’m sure they’ll resolve that storyline.”

“I hope so,” Jared said.

They fell into a silence, Jared shifting from foot to foot. He stared down at the scripts on the floor.

“So,” he said. “Did Dean jump Cas after the ‘I love you’?”

“Yes,” Misha said. “And now that’s all I’m going to think about when we film.”

Jensen smirked.

“I’m going to have to come watch,” Jared said. “I’ll make kissy noises at you.”

“You do that and I’m spray your with a fire hose,” Misha threatened.

“Probably best if you don’t come,” Jensen said to Jared as he rested a calming hand on Misha’s knee.

“I’ll try and watch the daily’s then,” Jared said. “It’s going to be an awesome scene.”

“It’s going to be hard,” Misha said.

“You’ll do awesome,” Jensen told him, kissing him on the cheek. “You always do.”

“Anyway I better go,” Jared said, inching toward the door. “I haven’t annoyed Alex yet today and it’s overdue.”

“See you,” Jensen said as Misha waved.

“You should lock the door,” Jared said as he disappeared out the door and closed it behind him.

“He’s right, you know,” Misha said. “We probably should have locked the door.”

“Probably.” Jensen tipped his head back so that he could kiss him again. “Should we run the scene again?”

“Are you going to throw me on the bed again if we do?” Misha asked.

“No,” Jensen said. “I was thinking more of dropping to my knees and blowing you.”

“Fuck,” Misha groaned. “I’m never going to get through this scene without a hard on.”

“All the reason to get it out of your system now,” Jensen said.

“Get it out of _whose_ system?” Misha accused.

“I can’t help it,” Jensen said. “Dean should reciprocate.”

“But he doesn’t.”

“Well he should.”

“Just play him off as shocked,” Misha said. “He doesn’t get time to reciprocate.”

“That makes sense,” Jensen said. “Dean’s going to be so depressed for the next two episodes though. Unless he gets Cas out of the Empty.”

“I’m sure they won’t leave Cas in the Empty,” Misha assured him. “We’ll get our reunion. Just watch.”

“I hope so,” Jensen said. “I’ll never forgive them if they don’t.”

“You’ll yell at them?”

“Worse,” Jensen said. “I’ll give them the silent treatment.”

“Ouch.” Misha kissed him. “That’s going to hurt.”

Jensen returned the kiss. “C’mon. Let’s run the scene again. Maybe it’ll get better the more we do it.”

“I’m going to be sobbing when we really do this,” Misha said as he slid from the bed and pulled on his underwear.

“Yeah, me too,” Jensen said. He came around the bed, catching hold of Misha and kissing him. He dropped his voice into Dean’s voice. “I love you, Cas.”

Misha smiled, lowering his voice to Cas’ growl. “I love you too, Dean.”

**END**


End file.
